injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Atrocitus
Atrocitus can already be seen in Injustice as a support character for one of Sinestro's S.T.A.R. Labs missions and in the background of the Metropolis stage fighting Kilowog Biography Atrocitus was born on the planet Ryut of space sector 666 and was one of five surviving members of the entire sector after the Guardians of the Universe's rogue Manhunters exterminated all life in the sector. The five survivors originally formed a terrorist group known as the Five Inversions that used blood magic rituals to divine future events such as Abin Sur's death, the defection of Sinestro from the Green Lantern Corps, and the Blackest Night. The Five Inversions were eventually defeated and imprisoned by the Green Lantern Corps on Ysmault. Atrocitus' rage at the Guardians for the manhunter incident and the Green Lanterns (particularly Sinestro) for his imprisonment culminated in the creation of the red power battery and first red power ring. Atrocitus now leads his own Red Lantern Corps, powered by the red light of rage, like a red tidal wave across the universe destroying anyone who angers them. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength and endurance *Blood magic that grants him precognition *Red Power Ring that "replaces" his heart *Abilities granted by red ring include: *Flight *Aura Projection *Ability to regurgitate corrosive napalm-like red blood *Atrocitus is also one of the few Red Lanterns to keep his sanity and gain complete mastery over his ring, granting him the ability to create red light constructs Intro/Outro Intro: Atrocitus teleports to the stage from the Red Lantern headquarters on Ysmault and recites the final lines of his Corps' oath: "We'll burn you all...That is your fate." Outro: Atrocitus stomps on his grounded opponent and claims "I have seen your future, and it is...ruin". He then teleports back to Ysmault and stands among other red lanterns at the ocean of blood. Gameplay Character Trait Burning Blood: Atrocitus has a rage meter that gradually increases with each hit he takes. The more damage he receives, the more the meter fills. At any time, by pressing the character trait button, Atrocitus will spit his corrosive red blood. The more the rage meter is filled, the greater the damage and distance of his attack. With a full meter, the attack becomes unblockable, does the greatest damage, and travels full screen. Supermove Rage of the Red Lantern: Atrocitus forms red light constructs of butcher's knifes and various other bladed weapons and slashes his opponent with them. He then reels him/her in with a red chain and holds him/her by the throat. He finally regurgitates his signature red blood onto his enemy and slams him/her onto the ground. Quotes Clash with anyone: "I feed on your hatred" Clash with anyone: "There will be nothing left of you" Clash with Green Lantern: "You will fail that ring just like Abin Sur" Clash with Sinestro: "You won't escape me this time" Clash with Green Arrow: "I hate the color green" Clash with Solomon Grundy: "There is much rage in your heart" Clash with Aquaman: "How's the wife?" Clash with Doomsday: "Another mindless brute" Ending The actions of the Earth-One Regime left many Earth citizens with unanswered rage in their hearts, and Atrocitus flourished in this climate. Soon red power rings decended to Earth like a red rain, inducting thousands into the Red Lantern Corps. The Earth Red Lantern army easily defeated Superman after combining their efforts to create a red Sun construct. Having claimed Earth for the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus turned his attention next to sending his new army to decimate the Guardians of Oa and the Sinestro Corps once and for all. Category:Blog posts